Snips, Pits, and Black Holes
by Cristya Blade
Summary: Welcome to my collection of stories: Snips, Pits, and Black Holes. It's kind of an experiment, sometimes people call these drabble series. These stories are random, disconnected misfits. Current: Pit 1; the guys are over at Orihime's house after a hollow bout and she gets what they believe is a college rejection letter. I think this might have been a possible draft for NMGM.
1. S1 I

Welcome to my new collection of stories: Snips, Pits, and Black Holes. It's kind of an experiment, sometimes people call these things their drabble series (I don't like that term) but my friend highly suggested that I just start putting out most everything IchiHime that I write or else _she _would put them up, and on _facebook_, so yes I'm doing it right away ma'am. These stories are random, disconnected misfits. No chapter will be related to any other chapter unless stated otherwise. Updates will be very sporadic. I will attempt to put brief descriptions and ratings at the beginning of each chapter/story if they're needed.

SNIPS are stories or _sections_ of stories, they're either too SMALL to post by themselves or else I just wanted to write a SCENE by itself and not a whole fanfic. Sometimes just scenes by themselves are emotional and fun, so I like doing them but never post them.

PITS are stories which were going somewhere but stopped; I have not finished them and unless I explicitly state otherwise WILL NOT FINISH THEM, so you may take them as writing promts if you wish to (unless I specifically say not to), or just take them as they are. Honestly I don't mind if you use them as writing prompts. Let me know so I can see what you've done with them.

BLACK HOLES are stories that may be either snips or pits or anything in between, but because of the name I am hinting heavily that they SUCK. These are stories I do not like but people have prodded me to post any way.

* * *

Snip 1, "I"

Rated K+

A story I began to throw myself off whack, because I dislike first person present stories. I never wrote any more of the story, but I thought it was enough because I liked it. It is very short, only around 532 words.

Ichigo has a brief conversation with Orihime and thinks about her during it.

* * *

_Because I really don't like to be alone as much as I make it seem like I do..._

"No clubs again this year, Kurosaki-kun?"

I look down to you, the small orange-haired woman standing next to me. You just finished scrawling your name on the sign up list for the sewing club, as I knew you would. A moment ago you were talking about trying another club to meet new people; not especially talking to _me _about it, more to yourself. But I was listening. You'd get along in any club I'm sure, but I knew you'd stay in the sewing club. You like to fix things, to create things.

"Hmm, no," I reply, "not unless they pay me."

You look me up and down as if to say 'what a waste,' and then you shake your head and smile up at me. And I think... _I'm getting used to that smile._

That makes me frown and look away. I'm used to Yuzu's smile, enthusiastic and geniune. I'm used to Karin's smile, one side a little higher than the other, amused and knowing. I'm used to my father's smile because its sole purpose is seemingly to annoy me. And I'm used to- _was_ used to- my mother's smile. Once you get used to smiles and they get taken away from you, you never stop missing them. I don't want to get used to any more smiles; even if it means pushing people away.

"You should though. It'd be fun!" you say, and I realize my gaze has lingered on your lips just a little too long.

"On second thought, I'm already part of a club," I say and shove my hands into my pockets. "It's the 'I fight hollows in-between school and homework club,' and it keeps me pretty busy."

I've given you a small frown now. I didn't mean to. Joking around is hard with you, sometimes you take things too seriously.

"You're right," you say. "I should help more, take more of the load."

A year ago, even months ago I would have immediately rejected you. Heck, I'm biting back the words right now. Hollows are dangerous. I never wanted you around that and I still don't. But now I know you can handle yourself.

"I can go out on patrol with you," you say running your fingers along your hair, tucking it behind your ear, and I feel like a voyeur watching you move even though it's all perfectly innocent. "That is, if you want."

I'm contemplating saying no, but the look on your face tells me I shouldn't. I'm going to _say _it's the look on your face and not the fact that I'm starting to feel all the lonely nights out there and wouldn't mind your company.

But I still can't bring myself to say yes, all I can do is shrug and mutter something like, "Well, if it'll make you feel better" and hope you understand what it is I really mean.


	2. B1 As I Lay Dying

BLACK HOLE 1 (ew!), "As I Lay Dying"

Rated T for wounds

Let me just preface this story with a warning: I hate this story and it is awful. I started writing it as a scene, went into too much detail, decided it should be a fancition, for some reason then decided it should be a _long _fanfiction, and then just started sucking everything up majorly because I didn't like it and stopped working on it, except for sporadically when I had forgotten what I was doing. So yeah it's bad. Just... warning you.

I only posted it because my friend insisted, because "there is a kissing scene!" she says, and, "you _never _write kissing scenes!" Y-yes I do *blush*

Anyway in this Ichigo is dying (yes he's really dying, yes it is a sad fic) and he is offered one person to see before he passes. I was trying to do a reverse situation 'Hime goodbye but I put no work into it. It's bad. Lol.

* * *

"Are you sure?" he asked. They say shock can bring on a state of stupor. Perhaps that's what he was experiencing now. He couldn't comprehend the enormity of the situation. _Am I really dead?_

His eyebrows raised and knitted together in a way they usually didn't, anxiety had replaced the stubborn look on his face.

"If I died, why isn't this Soul Society? Wait. Why should I believe you? I don't know you. I can't even see you."

The voice he'd been listening to sounded again. It was a large, male voice which he didn't regognize, a huge non-presence that somehow boomed around the whole area.

"Not all that call those back from life are lowly shinigami. As we said before, you are a special case. As for your questions, we have no need to answer to you."

Ichigo scoffed and tried to stand, but could not. His lower body was literally gone. At least, it wasn't recognizable as a body any more. Disbelief shielded him from that horrifying sight, beyond a certain point the human mind refuses to see things.

He attempted to crawl. His arms would pull him forward, and therefore Ichigo reasoned that he wasn't dead. He didn't realize the many wounds on his chest, several of which had completely run him through, and the wounds on his totally shredded back were no longer bleeding. All the blood in his body- or what was left thereof- had drained and pooled around him. He didn't notice that but the lack of pain was _blatantly_ obvious. He didn't want the pain but he knew in this condition he should be feeling quite a great deal of it. In the back of his mind, the numbness kind of scared him. Maybe he did want the pain after all.

"If you're really so powerful, why not call someone to heal me instead of just announcing that I'm dead?" Moving was a struggle by now. He was breathing hard too, although breathing or not didn't make a difference.

"You're beyond the help that any can give," the voice was gentler, but not sorrowful. "You will pass over into soul society."

Ichigo closed his eyes and wanted to block everything out. His head swam with too many thoughts, he could only grasp the basics: who, what, why, and how. Then there was the primary thought; that somehow he had failed. It was only after several minutes of blackness- not seeing, not breathing, no pulse- that he felt something within him sink. _Am I really dead?_

"How?"

"Not remembering one's death is a gift given to all. Do not question it."

Ichigo swallowed hard.

"I can still remember my family, my friends. Will I... Will I, when I go to Soul Society, wil..." Ichigo was too afraid to finish his question, but the voice provided no answers to his rambling.

"Why am I still here? Why aren't I in Soul Society?"

"Some strong willed people remain after death. To many it is a curse, but we will not allow you to remain until a hollow is all that is left."

Ichigo cringed. He had control over his hollow, but if his own conciousness started to vanish...

"We have given you a gift, instead."

He opened his eyes. He was still in the same place. He wasn't sure if the light reassured or unnerved him.

"The things you did for both Soul Society an the human world haven't gone unnoticed. So we are allowing you to say goodbye."

"How am-"

"To one person," the voice finished firmly.

"Wh- One person?"

"That is all we can allow, so choose well."

"Let- just let me go home and see my family!"

"You cannot go. We will bring them to you."

"And then- you'll put them back, right?"

"We will."

"And then I'll go to Soul Society..."

"And forget."

Ichigo violently wavered between sorrow and anger. When he first found out people forgot after crossing over, he was angry. He understood humans not remembering everything, that was too much to live with. But those that were already dead, why did they have to forget? What did it hurt? Still, it was one of those things that he couldn't change so he just conveniently dismissed it. He didn't think it would happen to him for a long time anyway, and yet...

"Let me keep my memories. _Please_."

"This is NOT a discussion."

"Show me my family."

"We can only bring one."

Ichigo growled. "Don't pull that crap with me. Not after all I've done."

"As we said, this is not a discussion."

Ichigo went silent. He would not believe, not play this game. Time passed; he wasn't sure how much time but he felt himself growing fainter. When he thought about it he turned and looked at his own blood. Slowly it dried. Slowly it turned dark. Slowly it turned brittle. And then it no longer looked like blood. He was fading, losing the battle.

"Are you still there?" He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd last spoken. His voice was thinner.

"We were wondering when you would speak again. We feared you would become a hollow before you spoke."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"It is a gift."

"Having to choose to see only one person before I forget everything is not a gift."

The voice didn't respond and Ichigo sighed.

"Can... can you show me my mother?"

"That is not possible. She has passed."

Ichigo thought that would be the answer. Logically then, his father would be the best choice. He could pass his words along to everyone, both in the mortal world and in Soul Society. And even as mature as Ichigo believed he was, having a parent around might be comforting. But he did love his father, how could he make that man suffer losing yet another loved one, and right in front of his eyes? No, his father wasn't the answer. Maybe Karin, she could hold the family together, she was strong. But again no, that strength was often just a facade. And as much as Yuzu loved him and was the most tender hearted of the bunch and she would probably love to hear from him one last time... but he knew it would be too damaging for his gentle little sister.

"How do I choose? How do I choose just one? I don't know how I could give them... the closure or... whatever they'd need from me, in the end..."

"Don't try to choose by what you can do for them. You have done it. Your duty is over. Choose for yourself. What is it you want?" the voice sounded almost sympathetic.

Ichigo took another moment and spoke on a wild impulse. "I know who I want. But I have to ask one more thing from you."

"This is the only gift we-"

"Please just listen. I want to see my friend, but... she can't see me like this. It'd... It'd break her. I want to see her, I just... don't want her to see me."

There was a long silence and Ichigo was afraid he'd made a dumb choice, and afraid he'd asked too much.

"We will grant you that."

He sighed deeply. "I want to see Inoue Orihime."

No sooner had he spoken than there she was, a little ways in the distance. She must have been transported directly form whatever she had been doing, because she was sitting cross legged on the ground with one arm holding her heavily slumping head. Her expression was blank and menancholy and her hair fell haphazardly. Ichigo looked at her as he never had before. After all, this would be the last time he would see her- no, those thoughts, those feelings, whatever they were; those were for later. If later ever came.

She blinked and her head slowly lifted. She brushed her hair back while looking around. Slowly her legs creased and unfolded- her skirt was long and he could see the movement under it. As her new situation sunk in her body suddenly twiched. She rubbed her head and got to her feet, pinching her eyes shut and finally opening them again. _You won't have any luck, I didn't._

She looked around and rubbed her arms even though it wasn't cold.

"H- Hello?"

Ichigo didn't realize the relief he would feel at hearing the voice of a friend. She sounded nervous but it was still good to hear her voice.

"Inoue!" he called belatedly. Her head snapped in his direction and for a moment he was afraid she would see him and his battered body.

"Kurosaki-kun?!" Disbelief. Excitement. "Kurosaki-kun you're alive?!" The smile began. It was her smile that he'd wanted to see before he died. A dumb impulse, that was all.

"I..."

"Where are you?" She was looking right at him. "I can't feel you at all, that's weird."

"Inoue, I-"

"But at least you're alive," she wiped a tear.

"No, not exactly."

If Orihime heard him she gave no indication. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you for like a week. We were so worried!"

_Only a week?_

"I mean I cried and then I thoguht, well if we can't find him he must be somewhere. Rukia agreed with me, but eventually she started crying and... Well, you had everyone worried but I kept looking all over and-"

"Inoue stop. I'm over here, can you hear me?"

Something in his voice made her mouth twich downward, but she quickly recovered.

"Yes I can hear you."

"Come towards my voice."

Orihime walked towards him. He wished this were any other situation. He should have just died, should have just gone to Soul Society, shouldn't have asked to see anyone. He was angry at himself because right now, at this moment, here was this beautiful woman walking towards him. A beautiful woman who he knew, and he loved her smile, and he loved her voice, and he was glad they were friends. Here was this woman and he'd done _nothing_ about it, and now it was too late. For the first time he got an inkling of why dead people forgot. There was her smile, the one thing he had wished to see on a whim, and now he was going to break it for a long, long time.

"Stop."

She was only a few feet in front of him. So close. One of her eyebrows raised and... did she just sniff the air?

"You sound close. Where are you?"

This wasn't the time to kick himself or cry about things. The weird voice that spoke to him was wrong, there was something he could do for her. He could say goodbye in a way that- maybe- wouldn't cause too much damage.

"You can't see me?"

"No."

"Ah. It's because I'm a ghost."

"I can see Kurosaki-kun when he's in soul form."

"Not soul form. A ghost, I said."

"What's the difference? I can see those too."

"Well, not this time apparently."

She looked frustrated. He smiled in spite of himself.

"Kurosaki-kun are you ok?"

"Um no, not really. Sit down Orihime."

She cautiously sat. "May I heal you?"

"You can try."

"You don't believe I can do it?"

"You can't see where I am."

She stubbornly enclosed the whole area in her healing shield. It was warm and he was grateful for it, but he didn't feel the familiar tingling of his body being repaired.

"Orihime I don't think there's... enough left of me to heal."

She didn't reply right away so he thought she hadn't heard him, but eventually she said quietly, "You've come back before."

_Not this time._ He didn't say it out loud, but he knew they were both thinking it.

"I'll heal you, and you can come home with me," she insisted.

Ichigo couldn't answer. She'd said it in that 'everything is going to be fine' tone of voice that people used when they knew that it wouldn't.

"What am I here for, after all? If not to heal you. It's... It's what I do." Sne sniffled.

He couldn't bear to see her cry. He didn't want it to be the last thing he saw and heard. That's why he had been able to come back before. But now...

"Just to see you. Just to talk to you."

That wasn't how Orihime was used to him speaking to her, and he knew it. But he didn't have the time or energy to keep up his act.

"What, um, what do you want to talk about?"

Looking at her, Ichigo had almost nothing but regrets. She was so kind, so good. Concerned about him even when he insisted there was nothing to worry about. He knew, well, he _thought_ he knew what she wanted. Just people, just kindness. He wasn't rude to her, but it didn't mean he couldn't have been more kind. He could have dropped the act a little more, kept people at a distance a little less. Taken a break from being a stoic protector slightly more often. That closeness, because she had no one, was probably all she wanted. _Probably_. He could have taken the chance to find out if that was really all.

Seeing her looking tense, all he wanted was for things to be back to normal even if only for a moment before he had to go. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you. Um what... what'd you watch on TV today?"

Her mouth opened and her brow scrunched in confusion. "What did I watch on TV?"

"Yeah."

"I... I've been too busy looking for you to watch TV. I think Rangiku-san was watching something earlier when she stopped by after making rounds, but I was out-"

"Have you read any good books lately?"

"Books?"

"Yes. Things with pages. I know you read them," he laughed.

"I was, uh, reading some fairy tales," she blushed, "just to put me to sleep at night."

"That makes sense. Do you imagine you're the Hime's in the stories?"

Her blush deepened and she made a flustered movement with her arms.

"No! They're called things like Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella and stuff like that!"

He smiled. This was what he wanted. It was calming.

"Well usually you have some pretty interesting stories about-"

"Did Tatsuki _tell you about those?!_ She promised not to!" She was redder than ever. And suddenly he could picture it, them just sitting on his floor, just hanging out, just doing homework.

"Your alien stories? Yeah. Everyone knows about those."

She took a deep breath and clutched her chest. "Oh, _those_, ok. The aliens... did the aliens being me here?"

"No, the voice did."

"The voice," she said as only an excited conspiracy theorist can. "Why did it bring me here?"

"Because I asked him to."

"Oh. Why? Oh duh, to heal you."

"Because I wanted to say goodbye to you. Because, back in Soul Society, the first time we went, I thought for sure I was dead. And then when I opened my eyes I saw a kind of orange light, and when I looked over there you were, and you looked so worried but you smiled at me anyway, you _smiled at me,_ Inoue. And I just couldn't help but smile back, even though it wasn't the time or the place, because I knew that even if I died, if I had someone like you caring for me I'd be ok. And that's why I called you here Inoue. Because I'm dead." It was best to get it over with. He'd cheered her up once, he could do it again.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Orihime..."

"No, no, NO!" she plugged her ears and shut her eyes.

"Orihime-"

"You are _not_ Kurosaki-kun. It's a trick. Kurosaki-kun can't die. Kurosaki-kun doesn't call me by my name."

_Oh, right._

"Inoue. I am sorry. I got permission to speak with one person before I... you know... cross over or whatever."

"That's a lie, and if it were true Kurosaki-kun would never pick me. I know what you're doing. This is Aizen again, isn't it? I'm not going with you just because you use Kurosaki-kun's voice. I won't let you trick me again."

"Inoue calm down," he tried to think fast, "do you remember that time you slid down a drain pipe and a bunch of people took pictures of your underwear and I had to go around and make them delete them-"

"I remember!" Orihime was red again, though it may have been partly from crying.

"Do you believe me now?"

"No," she cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Inoue, I just wanted to see you, before I go, I wanted to..."

"Don't go!" she sobbed. "Don't go."

He sighed. He felt like crying himself. He was the one who was dead, after all. He grunted as he pulled himself another couple of feet- it felt nearly impossible now, and he reached up awkwardly to wipe one of her tears.

"Don't cry."

She looked surprised at the foreign contact.

"I'm sorry. If I had half a brain I'd have realized this wasn't a good idea. I mean, saying goodbye to one person. It's a dumb idea."

Orihime sniffled and looked unsure. "Do... do you know?"

"Do I know what?"

She hesitated a moment before she sighed and wiped her face clean. "I've never been able to tell if you figured it out or not. What I did... I mean... When I, uh, left."

"You already told me about it. They threatened everyone so you thought you had to go with them, I've heard you explain it many times..."

"No, not that. There's parts I kinda leave out."

Ichigo was sharply reminded that Grimmjow had implied something had been changed about her. He didn't want to think about it but ever since it had made him nervous.

"Did something... happen to you?"

"No, no nothing like that." She reached her hand out to where she'd felt the contact and touched only air. Ichigo hesitated before he finally extended her hand to give her a hint. Their fingers nervously touched, and she said, "Can I?"

"Yeah."

She took his hand awkwardly, since she couldn't see it, and rested it in her lap.

"I came to say goodbye to you, you know. They gave me one opportunity, too. I thought about Tatsuki but... I was sure it was my final goodbye. I always wondered if you knew."

He shook his head before remembering she couldn't see him, and said aloud, "I- I don't think I knew."

"You don't think?"

"Well it was odd but I- I kinda felt your presence, uh, lingering. I thought maybe it was because I," he cleared his throat. He couldn't say, _because I wanted it to be true_. "I wasn't sure if I was feeling residual energy or something."

"So you don't remember?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were hurt. It- It was pretty bad. And your sisters were in the room. And, well, I wouldn't have wanted to wake you any way, and-"

"Inoue actually there is something I've been wanting to know."

"Um, uh huh?"

"And you'll tell me?"

"Y-yes. I mean, probably. I mean, if I can."

"Inoue... did you kiss me?"

She dropped her face, not knowing he was actually down low enough to see it any way, and blushed intensely.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, right here, I could feel..." he pointed at his bottom lip and stopped. _Right, she can't see me._ "uh, nevermind, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable-"

"I tried to."

"You... tried to?"

"Well I thought I was going away forever and... well... I hadn't ever, so..."

They were both silent for a moment. In her intense nervousness she'd let go of his hand, but it was still resting in her lap where she'd left it.

"You really thought you were going away forever? You really thought I'd never come for you?"

"I... I hoped you wouldn't- No! That's not what I meant! I mean... I wasn't... I wanted to save everyone, not endanger them more. I wasn't worth the effort and pain and-"

"Of _course_ you are Inoue, why-"

She blinked back tears. "Why? Because, I mean in the group I'm the weakest, and-"

"No I mean when you tried to kiss me, why?"

"It just..." she hid her face behind her hands. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Then why..."

"I- I just said!"

"No, I mean then why didn't you?"

Orihime's mouth dropped wide open. She stuttered for a moment then swallowed, and her mouth dropped open again as she tried to think of an answer.

"B-because I didn't have your permission! And I thought it might be taking advantage, since you like Kuchiki-san, and-"

"Who said that?"

"Said... what?"

"That I like Rukia."

"Well... you do, don't you?"

"Well sure, but not... not like..." Ichigo sighed. "Ew, Inoue." He laughed and she looked surprised.

"Ew?"

"I might as well make out with my sister."

"You... you're not in love with her?"

His laughing slowly calmed. Was this what was really wrong the entire time? One stupid little misunderstanding, cleared up by a few words, was all that had been standing in between them?

"I wouldn't say I don't love her. Sure I do. I love my family, my friends... but no not- not in the way you're thinking."

There was a long pause and Orihime put her hand back on her lap, surprised to find his still there.

"I should have said something sooner-" they both began.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry..."

They were quiet again.

"You're not really dying are you? I didn't think that was really possible."

He took her hand and could only hold it in apology.

"You know how you didn't have my permission before?"

"Huh?"

"You have my permission now."

"For... oh." Orihime's face turned red. "S-stop kidding around."

"I don't think I'm kidding. I don't have much longer. No more acting. No more 'Inoue,' you're Orihime now. Just at that last second. I'm afraid. Not afraid of dying I know what that is but forgetting... that's the thing. I want something I won't forget..."

"For five lifetimes?" she suggested.

"Forever."

"Do you really think you won't forget me?"

Ichigo gently took the back of her neck and guided it.

"My mind might forget whatever. But, we're more than just our minds."

He could hear her breath now.

"Please don't go. Ask if you can trade with me."

"No. Not ever."

Their lips touched for the first time, and what they desperately hoped was not the last. It wasn't good under the circumstances- he could barely move and she tasted salty from crying- but each of them thought, _I finally did it. I finally got that kiss._

Ichigo sighed. "I think I can go now."

"No. No you can't. You can't, Ichigo."

He smiled. "You're certainly making this difficult, _Orihime_."

"Will you remember me? Promise me? Please?"

"I promise, Orihime," he said, hoping he wouldn't regret it. But something made him feel like no, he could never forget her.

"I'll never forget you Ichigo. I... I love you."

He didn't answer, and she felt no movement.

"Ichigo?"

There was silence, and then she cried.

* * *

It wasn't as bad as he thought, really, although _what_ wasn't so bad, he couldn't identify. It was like going to sleep, but when he woke up he was just a little lost was all.

* * *

The little girl looked up at the pretty orange haired lady who had just finished fixing her knee. The little girl didn't know how she did it, and when she asked the lady she said she wasn't quite sure either, just that she'd always been able to. The pretty lady dusted the girl's knee off and the girl thought for sure if there really were princesses from stories, this lady would be one of them.

"My mom says they're'unna sendda scowt frum the big gatey imporrant place ta come wescue you. My mom says you go to en academmy an' learn, an' you'll be able t' heal people bedder?" the little girl lisped through her missing tooth. The pretty lady smiled and sat back tall and straight.

"Er you gonna go do it?"

"I don't know," the lady said and carefully stood and smoothed her old kimono, "I've been thinking about it. If I can do some good there."

"I beccha yer gonna be like a fairwy tale pwincess an' a prince is gunna come scoop you up."

"Oh honey, I seriously doubt that."

A shadow came from between the cracks in the door to the shack, and immediately after followed an awkward knock.

"Hello? I'm an upperclassman from the academy and I was told to come here to check out a potential-"

The door opened cautiously, and when he saw her he stopped. She stopped too and the moment seemed frozen, so the little girl in the room poked herself to make sure that it, in fact, was not. He was tall and fancy looking in his nice untattered robes, and he had orange hair too, but not quite so dark as the nice lady's.

For a second they stared, and then he reached out for the pretty lady in the worn kimono and pulled her to himself, and without a word between them they kissed in a way the little girl was quite sure she hadn't seen before. She was pretty sure it was _just _the way a prince would kiss a princess. She squealed in delight and they tore apart in a hurry, both with red faces. _Yes_, the little girl thought, _the pretty lady is definitely going to go with him._


	3. P1 (Untitled)

Pit 1, **Untitled**. I haven't finished it (so to speak; I did an alternate instead) and don't plan to so you can USE IT! Let me know if any of you do, I'd love to see where you go with it.

Rated K+

I never finished because I totally forgot where I was going with it (honest truth). I do remember the basics: Orihime couldn't go to college unless she got a _full _scholarship because no one had the money to send her. I may or may not have been intending to have Ichigo and Orihime get married for a tax break? I don't know, that doesn't seem like something I'd do! So yes, honestly forgot, but I do know it was going to be some alternate version of "No More Good Mornings" and I completely love the way _that_ turned out (if you haven't read it and you'd like to, it is on my main page and I'd love to hear what you think), so I don't feel bad about scrapping this. FEEL FREE TO USE IT IF YOU WANT! Go _ANYWHERE _with it, whatever you please : )

* * *

It was rare for the group to meet at Orihime's house, but the night had been full of hollows and they all needed a cool down before they went home. Of the three men, Ichigo sat down with the least grace and blew out a long haggard breath. Ishida managed much better, taking a seat properly. Chad was in between, trying to arrange his large frame appropriately in Orihime's small apartment.

"This is one thing I don't think I'll miss," Ichigo rubbed the recently healed portion of his arm where a gash had been. "Sometimes they just come in droves."

Chad knew Ichigo would miss it, just a little, because it was a chance to protect people. He made no verbal contribution to the conversation however and simply nodded.

"There will still be hollows at college," Ishida said trying to recoup his gathered appearance after battle. "Besides, weren't you overly worried about leaving Karakura to the shinigami scouts just the other week?"

"I was, but..." Ichigo caught a glimpse of an absurd stuffed animal behind Ishida and the ridiculousness of the severity of the conversation versus the silly setting almost made him smile.

"I was," he cleared his throad so he didn't sound so amused, "but my father and I had a talk about it... if all our spiritual power is split up, less will come. So it should be calmer once we go."

Ishida and Chad nodded. It was odd to act as if splitting up were a happy thing, but they didn't see any other option. College was an inevitable necessary if they wanted a future. Ishida already had a paid place at an expensive medical school; and although he didn't always comply with his father's wishes, this was one thing they could agree upon. Chad had been granted an opportunity to study abroad- abroad actually being Mexico, his native home. He'd taken it after a lot of thought and a little beating from Ichigo. Ichigo himself had saved up for college because he suspected he would not get a good scholarship.

"The tea is ready!" Orihime walked carefully into the room balancing a small tray. "It's relaxation tea."

"I'll be relaxed if it actually tastes normal," Ichigo stated flatly. Ishida coughed to cover a laugh.

"It's normal!" She sat the tray down hard on the table with a pretend pout. Despite their hesitance all of the boys reached for a cup and she poured.

"What are these?" Ishida motioned towards a stack of envelopes on the tray.

"Oh, sorry, I brought my mail in to read. I didn't get to read it after school because of the hollow emergency."

There were three letters, two of which seemed to be junk mail but Ichigo noticed that she carefully opened and read them any way. The third letter had a crest on it, probably from a college, and her face fell as she read it.

"Hey... is everything ok?" Ichigo had to wait for a break in the conversation to ask. The other two turned to look at her also.

"Ah, no. Yes, I mean! It's fine. Just a rejection letter."

"Oh."

"Kurosaki has likely gotten his share of those."

Ichigo glared at Ishida and turned back to Orihime.

"No big deal. There are other colleges."

"Hmm, yup. I'm... going to make some more tea, I'll be right back."

Orihime set her letter down in a hurry and stood and left the room.

"I can't imagine Orihime not getting into college, she's way smarter than me," Ichigo sighed and leaned back.

"No argument there," Ishida said as he leaned curiously over the letter, "but I do believe she read this incorrectly."

Both Ichigo and Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Rejection letters don't customarily start out with 'Congratulations!'" Ishida took a sip of his tea.

"What?!" Ichigo sprang for the letter, momentarily forgetting all about personal privacy. He skimmed it lightly- it did say congratulations, as well as half tuition scholarship. He actually managed a smile, when he looked up the others were smiling too.

"She did get in. And on a half tuition scholarship!"

Ishida's smile wavered, but Chad's stayed steady. "You should go tell her," he said, "It'll mean more coming from you."

Ichigo didn't fully grasp Chad's meaning, but he was more than happy to oblige any way.

"Oi, Inoue," he swung the door open to her kitchen. Her back was to him and she was leaning heavily over the sink. He watched her posture stiffen when he spoke.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She turned and her characteristic smile was there. "Yes! I forgot that was the last of my tea. Silly me." She mimed smacking herself in the forehead and made a face.

"Ok," he accepted the answer since he could not decipher female language. "So Ishida... glanced at your letter... you read it wrong, you _were _accepted, Inoue!"

"Oh."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I mean, yay," she said flaining her hands around awkwardly.

Ichigo kept a chuckle in, but he did allow a smile to escape. She was so weird. And he was happy to be the bearer of good news.

"And it said you got a scholarship, too. Half tuition."

"Hmm!" Orihime nodded.

"That's really great. I mean, I haven't gotten any scholarship offers at all."

"That sure is some news," Orihime agreed. "Boy, I'm... overwhelmed. Whew. I think I need some rest."

"Oh..." Ichigo paused in the doorway awkwardly.

"Yes, I'm very tired. Could you tell the others for me?"

Ichigo gave her a concerned look, neither of them noticed the action, and felt an odd awkwardness rising within him.

"Sure. Make sure to lock up after we leave?"

Orihime nodded with a smile and he turned to go. Something wasn't right, his instincts told him, but he couldn't tell what. He reluctantly reported back to the guys that she was tired and they should vacate, so they didn't have much choice but to do so. As they left an odd thing happened, Ichigo couldn't help but look back to her apartment. All of her lights were still on, including the kitchen where she was, and he thought he could see her crying. That made no sense though, unless she was crying because she was happy. He wondered for a moment if he should go back, but she seemed to catch sight of him at that moment and the light briskly shut off. He scratched, shrugged, and turned to head for home.


End file.
